


Pieces Of A Puzzle

by orphan_account



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha Gray, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Zach, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most people meeting their soulmate is the best thing in the world. But Zach Mitchell isn't most people. Because most people don't almost get eaten by a hybrid dinosaur. Most people don't have to jump from waterfalls to not get eaten by earlier mentioned dinosaur. Most people didn't get the privilege to see the most epic dinosaur battle in history of mankind. And most people's soulmate isn't their younger brother.</p><p>But like I said Zach Mitchell isn't most people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wasting money may not be illegal but stealing cars certainly is.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was thinking while writing this. But enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my OC's.  
> Warning: This fic is unbetad, if you want to be my beta please mail me or leave a comment.

It's been six months since they left Isla Nublar. Since than lots has changed. Karen Mitchell, or better said Karen Dearing, and Scott Mitchell were finally divorced. It took them three months to finish it. They planned on finishing it while the boys were away to Isla Nublar. But because of what happened on Isla Nublar they unfortunately couldn't. In the end Karen got full custody of Zach and Gray and Scott got the house. Scott could visit them whenever he wanted as long as he called Karen first. It took them three weeks to find a new house and another full week to move in. Claire would've loved to help her sister out if it wasn't for the fact that she had to pick up the pieces of what was left of Jurassic World.

As expected Gray was the one who was the most effected by the divorce. The first week after his parents told him about it he didn't talk to any one. Zach on the other didn't care at all. As long as he had a place to sleep and a fridge to take food from it didn't matter what happened. The world could explode and he wouldn't care. But because of the fact that they had to move he had to end his relationship with his girlfriend. Something that did bother him.

 

* * *

 

 

Zach was sitting on his bed listening to some music. It was 5 AM and his mother went away to get dinner, so he was alone with Gray. His phone suddenly buzzed and he took it out of his pocket to see who it was. But instead of a text message he saw that it was his alarm. _Take your pills_ stood on his phone screen and he sighed. He only had pills left for two other weeks and he didn't have the money to pay for more. Zach opened his drawer to get the pills. To make sure that no one but him could get them he kept his bottle of pills in a small safe.

''Two, four, one and nine.'' The safe opened with a small 'klng'. He shook the bottle and sighed. Because Zach was to busy worrying about the fact that he only had three pills left he didn't notice it when Gray walked into his room. Zach was about to stand up when he heard someone cough.

''What are you holding?'' Asked his brother with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

Zach turned to him with a sheepy smile. ''You mean this?'' He raised his phone while hiding the bottle behind his back. Gray rolled his eyes and sighed.

''You don't have to hide it. I know that you use suppressants. Remember?'' Gray sat down on Zach's bed and continued, ''I don't approve of it but what can I do about it.''

 

* * *

 

On the flight to Isla Nublar Zach hid his pills in a tic tac box. In hindsight not the best place to hide them. Because when Zach fell asleep Gray took the box out of his bag. After he realized what they were he immediately woke Zach up so he could answer all of his questions. Of course Zach tried to make Gray believe that they weren't his but Gray saw trough his lie. He ended up explaining Gray everything. About that he presented as an Omega last year. So he used a fake gender test to fool his parents. His girlfriend was just a cover up so that their parents wouldn't find out. Gray was first mad at him because he thought that Zach was using her. But Zach explained that she knew and that he was also her cover up. His girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, was an Alpha and her soulmate was one too. Something that rarely happened. And because they were both too scared to tell their secrets to their parents they agreed to be each others cover up. To make the lie more believable she agreed to buy him his suppressants. Her parents were rich so they wouldn't notice it anyway. And this way he didn't have to steal money from his parents.

 

* * *

 

Zach calmed down and smiled, ''absolutely nothing.'' Zach took a pill out of the bottle and placed the bottle back in the safe. ''I can take care of myself, dork.'' Zach closed his drawer before sitting down next to Gray. ''You don't have to worry about me.''

''It's just that,'' Gray made some random gestures with his hands, ''don't you want kids? And some of these pills can mess with your-''

''Don't worry these pills are the best money can buy. I'm pretty sure that it doesn't mess with my,'' Zach blinked and a couple seconds passed, ''insides.'' Gray rolled his eyes at that and folded his arms.

''Fine, but you do know that using suppressants is il-le-gal.'' The way Gray over-articulated the word illegal made Zach roll his eyes.

''Stealing cars is also il-le-gal,'' now it was Gray's turn to roll his eyes,''and people still do that. Killing people is also illegal and people still do that. Just because it's illegal doesn't mean that people aren't capable of doing them.''

''Still, that doesn't mean you should do them.''

''Sorry, but I have to do something illegal,'' Zach said while walking out of his room. Zach opened the fridge and took a bottle of water. When he closed the fridge he was surprised by Gray who frowned at him. ''Stop doing that.'' Zach opened his bottle but Gray took it from him. ''Really Gray?'' He shook his head and placed his hand on the fridge handle to open it.

''No.'' Gray slapped Zach's hand away and stepped in front of the fridge.

''No what?''

''No as in, you're _not_ going to take it.''

Zach frowned at that. Since when did Gray care? He knew about this for a half year already and he never said anything about it until today. Zach almost forgot that Gray knew about it. ''Really funny, Gray. But step away from the fridge. Or you know, give me my bottle back. Either way is fine.'' He waited for his brother to step aside but after, at least, thirty seconds of waiting he realized that he wasn't going to. ''Something wrong, Gray?'' Zach asked carefully. He never saw his brother like this. And to be frankly it scared him.

''Just give me the pill, Zach,'' Gray said with a pokerface.

''You mean this pill?'' Zach held the pill between his thumb and index finger. ''If you want it, get it.'' Zach stretched out his arm above Gray while standing on his toes. He didn't really have to stand on his toes but he didn't care.

Gray growled softly, so soft that Zach didn't hear it, and jumped while reaching for the pill. After a minute or two he figured out that this method wouldn't get him anywhere. So he pulled his brother's other arm down. Because Zach didn't expect it he fell down on his knees and Gray grabbed the hand which held the pill. Gray suddenly smelt something he never smelt before. When he looked at his wrist his eyes turned into saucers, his mark was finally there. He could finally find his soulmate.

''What the-,'' Zach quickly stopped before he said _hell_. He didn't want another one of his mothers lectures telling him to not swear in front of Gray.

Gray let go of Zach's hand before looking at his own wrist. He grabbed Zach's wrist and placed them next to each other. They both had the half of puzzle in the form of a heart. A huge smile appeared on Gray's face. ''We're soulmates.'' Gray said with a smile. ''You're my Omega. Which means that,'' Gray stopped but his smile grew, '' that I'm your Alpha. Which means that I _can_ stop you from taking these pills.''

''Wow,'' Zach held up on of his arms, ''slow down, kiddo. First of all, just because I'm an Omega doesn't mean that you're an Alpha. And do you even realize what's going on? I'm your soulmate. And you know, I'm your brother! Doesn't that freak you out even a little bit?'' Zach bite his lip. He was happy that his brother was smiling. Even if they left the island months ago his brother was still a lot quieter than he used to be. And he didn't smile as much as he used to.

''First of all, don't call me kiddo. Second of all, so what? It happens. Yes, it's rare but who cares?''

Before Gray could continue Zach said, ''I care! I care a lot about this. And even if I could forget about you being my brother,'' Gray smiled again, ''hypothetically speaking of course,'' and with that Gray's smile fell again, ''I'm three years older than you. It's weird.''

''Oh come on! Dad is also three years older than mom! And it's not that much. I mean the the average age difference between an Omega and an Alpha is four years. Four, Zach! And we're one year below that. So-.''

''Yeah, but most of the time the Alpha is older than the Omega. Not the other way around.''

Gray glared at him. ''I was talking,'' he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, ''it's not polite to interrupt.'' But before he could continue they heard their mother open the front door. Zach quickly jumped up and placed his hand on his brother's mouth. He pulled his brother out of the house. ''What are you doing?'' Growled Gray.

''Before we tell mom I just want to make sure that we got your gender right.''

''Come one! I can smell it,'' Gray pointed at himself with his thumb, ''you can smell it,'' he jabbed his finger in Zach's chest, ''everyone can smell it!'' Gray threw his hands up in the air with a frown.

''Well sorry. But I just want to make sure that that's true. We'll just go to the drugstore and get one of those tests.'' Gray looked at him with a really? look on his face and Zach sighed. ''Please? Just do this for me.'' Gray's eyes softened and he nodded.

''Fine, but only because you asked nicely. And that reminds me, don't interrupt me when I talk. It's rude and quite frankly I had enough of it.'' Zach raised his eyebrow at that but decided to just nod.

 

* * *

 

Not much later they arrived at the drugstore. The walk towards it was accompanied with Zach's least favorite song, 'the awkward silence'. Neither of them really wanted to go to the drugstore. Zach because he knew his brother was right. And Gray because he knew he was right, so why waste the money. Gender tests were usually used by Betas to confirm that they're actually betas and not just late bloomers. Not by Alphas whose scent are so obvious you could smell it on the moon. But Gray didn't complain. If this would make his Omega happy, than why would he? When they arrived at the drugstore Zach was happy to see that they were the only people there.

''How can I help you, dearie?'' Asked the old lady behind the counter.

''Uhm, yes could you tell me where the gender tests are?'' Zach said with a nervous smile.

''Sure thing, sweetie. Follow me.'' The old lady walked past the counter towards the aisles. Both Gray and Zach followed her. ''This is for you right? Because your partner is obviously an Alpha.''

Zach turned pale but Gray was smiling with pride. ''How did you know that we're partners?'' Zach asked so softly, it was almost a whisper.

''I may be old but I'm not blind.'' She pointed at their wrists. ''You can't live this long without paying attention.'' The old lady chuckled and shook her head. She walked towards Zach and grabbed the pill that he still had in his hand. ''And this is illegal. Obviously you just found out that you're soulmates so I give you these for free.'' She gave him two gender tests and walked back to the register. ''I don't see why you want it but than again I don't see why you,'' she looked at Zach with and even though she glared at him there was a smile on her face, ''would want to hide your gender. So call me old fashioned and go take your drugs. I won't tell. At least not yet.'' Zach tried to think of something to say but when he found nothing he just nodded at her and pulled Gray out of the store.

''I told you it was obvious,'' said Gray with a smirk on his face. ''But because we got these for free I guess it doesn't matter.'' He grabbed one of the packages out of his brother's hands and opened it. Lucky for them the park was nearby so they sat down on one of the many benches that were covered in bird feces and other disgusting things. Gender tests worked like pregnancy test. But instead of peeing on them you had to use it like a thermometer. Gray placed it in his mouth after reading the instructions. Apparently he had to keep it in his mouth for at least thirty seconds. Zach gave Gray his phone and he turned on the timer. For both of them it was the longest thirty seconds of their lives. The annoying beep of his phone indicated that the thirty seconds were over. Gray took the test out of his mouth and smirked at Zach. ''Told you so.''

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at home their mother was waiting on the couch with a poker face on. ''And where were you?'' She said when she heard them walk into the room. But before she continued she smelled the scent that came of her younger son. Tears of pride filled her eyes and she jumped of the couch to hug her son. ''My baby is an Alpha! Who would've thought that.'' Karen hugged her son. She grabbed his shoulders and smiled at him. ''Do you?'' Karen didn't want to say it. Most people get their soulmark when they present their gender. But because Zach didn't she didn't want to say the word in case it would upset him. Gray nodded at her with a huge smile. He showed her his wrist and Karen had to stop herself from crying. ''It's beautiful, sweetie.'' Some tears fell from her eyes. ''Is that the test?'' Gray gave her the stick and Karen wiped her tears away. ''You guys went away to buy this?'' Karen smiled at her oldest son. ''But why two?''

''Because Zach wants to tell you something, mom.''

''Something wrong, dear?'' Karen walked towards her oldest son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

''No, there's nothing,'' Gray glared at him and Zach smirked at him in return, ''absolutely nothing.''

Karen turned to face Gray and Zach sticked his tongue out which caused Gray to roll his eyes. ''You want to play it like this? Fine.''

''You want to play what like what?'' A frown appeared on Karen's face. ''You sure there's nothing wrong, Zach?'' She turned to Zach again who just shook his head.

''There _is_ something wrong, mom!'' Gray said. He grabbed the gender tests that was still in it's box and opened it. He walked towards Zach and dragged him to the hall. ''We can do this the easy way. Or we can do this the way that mom figures out you've been using illegal drugs way.'' Whispered Gray. Zach just shook his head again. ''This way,'' Gray shook the test,''mom might believe that you're just a late bloomer or something. But if I tell her about the pills. I'm pretty sure she isn't going to take that well.''

''Yeah, but if I do she's going to find out about this,'' he showed Gray his wrist, ''and that's something I don't want.''

''Oh come on! Mom will understand. It's not that it's our fault. I'm pretty sure mom will understand that. She will probably be happy that we found our soulmate so we don't have to settle for less.'' Karen and Scott weren't soulmates. Which was obvious because soulmates don't get divorced. Being soulmates means that no one else would fit you romantically. Of course not everyone can find their soulmates. So marrying someone who isn't your soulmate wasn't weird. Some people could actually make such a marriage work. But that was rare. And Karen and Scott unfortunately, or fortunately, weren't part of the group called 'People who happily married someone who isn't their soulmate'.

''What's wrong, boys?'' Karen stood in the door-frame with her arms folded. ''And no more lying.''

Zach was about to tell his mother a lie, but she stopped when he saw Gray glaring at him. He mouthed the word fine and grabbed the unused gender test from Gray. ''This is what's wrong.'' Zach placed the test in his mouth and looked at the clock. He ignored his mother's confused gaze. When finally the thirty seconds passed he took out the test and gave it to his mother. Gray gave his mother the instructions. If the stripes turned red that meant whoever took the test was an Alpha. Nothing meant Beta. And blue meant Omega.

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Minutes passed and still no one said a word. Karen was the one who finally ended the silence. ''You're an Omega.'' Karen said with a shaky voice.

''Surprise! And that's definitely the only thing we've been hiding from you! So I'm going to my room because I'm obviously grounded and that's what teenagers do when they get grounded.'' Zach turned towards the stairs but stopped when he saw Gray glare at him.

With a roll of his eyes Gray grabbed Zach wrist. He placed their wrists together and showed it to their mother. ''See?''

Out of all the reactions they expected this wasn't one of them. Karen Dearing fainted in front of them.

 

* * *

 

''Told you so.'' Smirked Zach at Gray.

''What are you talking about? You never told me that you thought that mom would faint.'' Gray said with a raised eyebrow.

''I didn't?'' Zach clicked his tongue. ''Well, I should have said that.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have no idea how long it actually takes to find and move into a new house. So sue me. And yes, I have no idea how old Gray is. So I just made him 13 because his actor is. And because Zach's actor is 20 I made him 16(because he was obviously a teenager in the movie), but he's turning 17 and Gray 14 in a future chapter, maybe. I don't know. You'll see. Please let me now if you find a grammar or spelling mistake, I'll change it as soon as possible.
> 
> Soulmark:  
> Left side is Gray's. Right side is Zach's  
> 


	2. Lucky or not? It all depends on who you ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I'll promise the next one will be longer. Because this was posted in such a rush I'll probably change some words now and than. Don't worry nothing serious. Just some spelling or grammar mistakes. If it is something that will effect the story-line I'll comment about it. But if it's just to fix something, I won't.
> 
> So I obviously haven't found a beta yet. If you're interested just mail or leave a comment :).

After their mother woke up Zach told her everything, not because he wanted to. But because he thought that it would take her mind of off the fact that he and Gray are soulmates. Just like Gray predicted their mother did not respond well to the fact that Zach used suppressants. And just like Zach hoped she almost completely forgot about the whole soulmate business. But unlike they both expected their mother started crying. Which was if you asked them even worse than seeing her faint. Karen wasn't mad, at least not when she heard the news, she was sad instead. Sad that her son was so ashamed that he didn't tell her. But she, like Gray, was worried about Zach's well-being. Suppressants doesn't have a good reputation. And not just because it's illegal. But also because one of the biggest side-effects is infertility. 

Dinner went even awkwarder than Zach predicted. The whole time Karen was either rambling about the dangers of using suppressants or ranting about the change that he would go to prison. Of course Gray had to correct her that even though using suppressants is illegal, there's no way that Zach would have to go to prison for using them. The sentence for being caught using suppressants where weekly drug tests so they can make sure you're not using them anymore and if you're older than 18 you also have to pay a fine.

Zach promised his mother that he would stop using suppressants from now on. And surprisingly she believed him. Or she could've lied. Because she still wanted him to go to the doctor to get a checkup. Which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact there still would be traces of the suppressants in his system. And the law forces the hospital to report him. Which is something that Zach wanted to avoid for more reasons than one. There's the obvious weekly checkup reason. But he also has to change the gender on his passport to Omega from Not Presented. Something that he dreaded since the day he found out he was an Omega. Because it makes it official. The government will know and he'll never be able to hide it again. 

 

* * *

 

''This is all your fault, Gray. You know, this wouldn't have happened if you just listened to me.'' Zach whispered to his brother while staring out of the window. Gray just stared at him in return. This was the first thing Zach said to him since last night. And it made him feel horrible. His Omega was mad at him. And for the first time in his life he felt lucky that Zach was using suppressants. Because he wasn't sure if he could handle the scent of his unhappy and mad Omega.

''Don't you dare to blame your brother for this, young man. He did what any responsible Alpha would've done.'' Karen looked at her oldest son trough the rear view mirror. She, like Zach, was nervous but she tried her best not to show it. She was afraid that the court might decide that she was a bad mother and that she would lose custody over Zach. 

The closer they were to the hospital the more nervous Zach looked. Someone who didn't know Zach would tell you that he looked calm. But Gray knew better. His Omega was as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. So he did what a good Alpha was supposed to do, he let his instincts take over. Gray grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him as close as the seatbelt allowed. But unfortunately for him Zach refused to give in to his instincts. 

''Still your fault.'' Zach whispered while glaring at him. He pulled his hand away from his brother and leaned against the door. Lucky for him they arrived at the hospital not much later so he didn't have to sit like an idiot for long. When the car stopped Zach practically sprinted out of the car. ''Come on. I want to get this done as quick as possible.'' 

 

* * *

 

Time seemed to slow down once they took place on the squeaky clean plastic chairs in the waiting room. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. But luckily for them they haven't reached the one hour mark yet. They haven't even reached the half hour mark. But with every passing second Zach's let's get this over with attitude disappeared. And just like in the car Gray wanted to comfort his brother. But unlike in the car he decided to not listen to his instincts. It didn't end well in the car and it probably wouldn't end well here. Gray decided to sit on his hands so he wouldn't be able to give in to his instincts. 

 ''Zach Mitchell?'' Zach never felt as happy and nervous at the same time than when the doctor said his name. With a sigh he left his seat. 

 

* * *

 

''Home sweet home!'' Zach threw himself on the couch. It was a long and very frustrating day. And he was grateful that it was over. The doctor didn't react as badly as he expected. He reacted even worse than he expected. Because of the fact that his mother called for a drug test the doctor expected XTC or something similar to that. He did not expect him using suppressants. And it was clear that if it wasn't for his credibility the doctor would've exploded. The police was called almost immediately after the result from the test arrived. 

The court wasn't until next week. Something that bothered Zach. He wanted this to be done as soon as possible. And that wouldn't be possible if he had to wait another week for his passport to change. But he was at the same time very grateful. He had another week to pretend that he wasn't an omega. 

 Gray on the other hand had different plans. He, like Zach, wanted this to be done as soon as possible. Just not for the same reason. The sooner this was over the sooner Zach could start accepting that they were soulmates. And the sooner that happened the sooner he could give in to his instincts. Ignoring their instincts isn't something Alpha's are good at. Especially when they're going to puberty. The only reason why Gray was capable of holding back is because that not holding back was worse. At the moment Zach was still very against the idea of having Gray as his Alpha. So doing what his instincts tell him to do will just end badly. As demonstrated in the car. But that didn't mean that he couldn't try to change Zach's mind. If his plans worked, and he desperately wanted them to work, at the end of the week Zach would be, at the very least, fine with the idea of them being soulmates. And if he was capable of convincing Zach more than that. Well, he wouldn't complain. 

''Do you want to drink something?'' Gray asked while turning on the television. He looked at his brother who's face was buried into the couch. His eyes wandered south while his mind gone wild from imagination. It felt like a lump got stuck in his throat. And with a red face Gray sprinted towards the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and drank it up in what felt like seconds. Gray sat down on the dining table. "Okay, think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts." Gray muttered to himself. But his mind was death set on focusing on Zach. When he realized that his mind wouldn't stop thinking about him he sighed. "Stupid hormones."

"Dude, where's my cola?" Zach shouted from the living room. Gray bite his lip and left his seat with a sigh. He grabbed the last can of cola out of the refrigerator 

''Thanks.'' Zach said when Gray gave him the can. He clicked open the can and took a small sip from it. Zach licked his upper lip before letting out a satisfied sigh. Gray's face turned red again and he sprinted to his room leaving a confused Zach behind.

 

* * *

 

''Zach, Gray! Come here, I have an emergency!'' Karen yelled from the kitchen.  

''What? Did you burn dinner?'' Zach asked with a yawn. His mother rolled her eyes at that with a smile.

"What are those bags for?" Gray asked while walking into the kitchen.  

"Well, one of my co-workers got sick so now I have to go to New York to replace him." 

"How long will you be gone?" Zack asked while opening the refrigerator. There was no way that his mother was going to make dinner now so he decided to make a sandwich.

"Just a week. Don't worry, Zach. I'll be home before your court on Monday." 

Gray couldn't be any luckier. His mother would leave for the whole week. So the chance of Zach accepting him as his Alpha raised with at least 3%. Which didn't sound like a lot, but it was something. But his smile left his face when he realized that his mother might have called a babysitter. He didn't thought about it for that long because a klaxon of a car pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, that's my taxi. Here Gray, this is the food money for the whole week. If something goes wrong just go to Mrs. Henson across the street.-"

"Wait, does that mean we'll be alone for the whole week?" Asked Gray, trying to sound not too hopeful.

"Yes, sorry dear. Take care of your brother okay?" Karen asked while ruffling his hair. Gray's face turned into a tomato for the third time that day. ''Stupid hormones.'' Whispered Gray so soft he was wondering if he even said it.

Zach raised his eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be asking me that? You know because I'm the oldest and everything." 

With a smile Karen left the kitchen. "I have to go now! Have a nice week. And I'll see you next week!" 

Not much later they heard the front door closing with a bang. Gray looked at Zach's back while he prepared his sandwich. "Gray, do you want a sandwich?" Zach asked without looking at him. Gray smiled and walked towards him. He placed his hands on either side of Zach's hips before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Gray said while grabbing one of the sandwiches. Lucky for Zach Gray stood behind him because when he kissed him his face turned as red as a tomato.  

"You're welcome." Zach Muttered. He took his sandwich and sprinted out of the room leaving a confused Gray behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and comments and kudos are always appreciated ;)


	3. You've got to be kidding me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you can find any grammar or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After Zach left for his room Gray stayed behind to eat his sandwich. When he finished his sandwich Gray left the kitchen to start planning how to convince Zach that being soulmates isn't that bad. At least for now. You can say that it was his main goal. Because maybe Zach was right. He was a little too young for some things that make a relationship a relationship instead of a friendship. Although that didn't stop his instincts from wanting to claim his brother. Something that was only made worse by the fact that he was going through puberty.

The only thing that made it a little easier for him is that Zach's scent wasn't present yet. But even that wasn't going to last. Because not far from now Zach's suppressants will stop working. And the doctor told them that because Zach suppressed his scent for so long, his system will now try to make up for it. So his scent will be very noticeable. And that worried Gray. If he was barely able to look at his brother now without thinking about sex. How will it go when his instincts really want to claim his Omega. And how will it go when Zach goes trough his heat? He can't just leave him alone. Gray really wants to make sure that his soulmates heat will go smoothly. For more reasons than one and not all of them are very family-friendly. In fact most of them are not. Not that he thinks very family-friendly thoughts when he thinks about his Omega.

''The reasons why Zach won't accept that we're soulmates.'' Gray said while writing it down in a journal. ''Let's start with the first and the biggest reason.'' Gray bit his lip. ''Because we're brothers. I can't really blame him for this one though...'' He closed his eyes and leaned back. How was he supposed to convince his soulmate that being brothers didn't matter. He didn't know anyone who's soulmate was a family member. ''Of course!'' Gray leaned forward again and turned on his laptop. There has to be at least some site where he can find help. And sure enough after a quick trip to google he found it. If it meant multiple sites. He clicked the first link he saw and read the forum with a smile. But his smile turned into a frown when he saw that this forum was from three years ago. So he decided to ask for help himself.

After wasting a lot of time trying to pick a good user-name, he finally had an account. But when he saw the empty text-box he sighed. He didn't have any idea how to start. Was he supposed to give a long back-story or just jump to the conflict? Was it okay to not use his name? Or age. After a while he decided that leaving his name out was just fine. But to get better advice he decided to enter his age. When he started writing his post he stopped over thinking. He just wrote and before he knew it he was done.

 

  

 

''Perfect.'' Gray said with a smile when he re-read his post. ''So, now the second and finale problem. Because he's older.'' Gray's face went blank and he sighed. ''This,'' he took a pause, ''is not something I can change.'' He frowned at that. ''Not that being brothers is something I can change.'' Gray face-palmed. ''This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.'' 

''What's going to be a lot harder than you thought?'' Zach asked. He lay down on Gray's bed with his face buried in one of the pillows.  

''Oh nothing.'' Stammered Gray. He quickly hide his journal and turned to face his brother. His face turned red at the sight of his brother laying in his bed. With a frown he bit on his tongue. ''Stupid hormones.'' Gray muttered

''Alright, if you don't want to tell me just say so. Do you want me to get dinner, or was that sandwich enough?'' Zach asked while turning towards Gray.

''No no, don't worry. The sandwich was enough.'' 

''Okay, because it wasn't enough for me. I'll just be gone for a half hour or something.'' Zach rolled of Gray's bed but before he could leave the room Gray stopped him.

''Wait! I'll go with you.'' Gray jumped out of his chair and walked towards Zach.

Zach raised his eyebrow. And after a couple seconds a grin appeared on his face. ''Awh, scared to stay home alone?'' He asked with a teasing tone. ''But really, come on. You've been home alone before.'' 

''I'm not scared.'' Gray answered trough gritted teeth. ''But,'' he paused, ''you _know_.'' He made some hand motions while avoiding eye-contact.

''No, I don't _know_.'' Zach raised his eyebrow again.  

''Well, I promised mom that I'll take care of you. And-''

''You think that I can't take care of myself, is that it?'' Zach leaned against the door frame with his arms folded.  

''No. Of course not.'' Gray said quickly. ''But, I guess if you're going to get dinner we might as well get food for the rest of the week.'' 

Zach frowned at that before letting out a sigh. ''Yeah sure why not.'' He rolled his eyes. ''You know you could have just told me that.'' Zach turned around and left Gray's bedroom. ''Are you coming or not?'' He asked when he reached the front door.

Gray blinked a couple of times before smiling. ''That actually worked...'' He whispered before sprinting down the stairs while saying, ''sorry!''

 

* * *

 

The ride to the grocery store went better than they both expected. None of them said a word, but it didn't feel awkward at all. But it felt that all of the awkwardness that he didn't feel in the car was thrown in his face the second his feet hit the ground. At least Gray felt this way. Zach on the other hand was blissfully unaware of all the Alpha's who were staring at him. Not that that was something new. He never paid attention to anyone who was staring at him. And before Gray knew that Zach was his soulmate, he also didn't pay any attention to anyone who was staring at his brother. But that was before his brother was his soulmate. The only reason why he felt so awkward was because he never felt this way before. It was a mixture of jealousy and anger. 

''Something wrong, Gray?'' Zach asked while grabbing a shopping cart. 

Gray looked at his brother but before he asked him why he already realized it. He was holding his brother's arm. Before answering he reluctantly let go. ''Nothing's wrong.'' Gray muttered.

Zach decided to ignore his brother and just got whatever he felt was necessary. And of course a couple of unnecessary items like chips and cola. But Gray couldn't ignore the people who were staring at his brother. He wanted to yell at them that it wasn't appropriate to stare at someone like that. Even though he stares at his brother like that. But he felt like he was allowed to, being soulmates and everything. And it wasn't that Gray wasn't ashamed about it. In fact he was really ashamed about it. He just blamed it on his hormones and instinct. 

 

* * *

 

''Home sweet home!'' Gray said when he opened the door. He placed the bags on the counter before he sat down on one of the chairs. Not much later Zach entered the room with the last bag. He placed all the things where they belonged before making his dinner. 

''Are you sure you don't want to eat?'' Zach asked while bending over to grab a bowl.

''Yeah, don't worry about it.'' Gray said while turning towards his brother. ''Crap.'' He muttered with a red face. Gray really wished that he could look at his brother without thinking about something vulgar. But this really didn't help. So he ran out of the room leaving Zach behind.

When he got to his room he jumped on his bed. ''Stupid hormones.'' He muttered into the mattress. With a sigh he rolled onto his back. After a couple seconds of staring at the ceiling he decided to check on his forum post. When his laptop finally turned on and the browser loaded he was welcomed met the disappointing zero. He huffed before closing his laptop. ''Well, maybe I should just wait for a couple of days.'' Gray thought before jumping on his bed. It was early but he didn't care. He wanted this day to be done as soon as possible. 

 

* * *

 

The sweet smell of candy woke him up. ''Huh?'' Gray mumbled while rubbing his eyes. He sat up and looked at his alarm. ''Wow.'' Was it really 8 AM in the morning? It almost felt too good to be true. Deciding that it was time to get out of bed he went to the kitchen.

''Good morning, Gray.'' Zach said while flipping a pancake. ''Want one?'' He turned to his brother who just nodded in response.

Gray looked around the kitchen and frowned. There wasn't any candy to be seen. And he didn't remember buying candy that smelled like this. Heck, he didn't even know any candy that smelled this sweet. When he finally found out what it was he face-palmed. It was so obvious now he knew it. But he wasn't sure if knowing what the source of the smell was better than not knowing.

''Gray?'' Zach asked shocked. ''What are you doing?'' He continued a little bit unsure.  

''Huh?'' Gray blinked. The first thing he saw was his brother's back hidden by his plaid shirt. He realized that he had his arms around his brother's waist. Standing on his toes he frowned when he realized that he wasn't tall enough to place his head on his soulmates shoulder. And with a sigh he just placed his forehead on Zach's back. ''Nothing.'' He answered nonchalantly. Hoping that Zach would let him stay like this.  

''Nothing? Well, you're certainly doing something.'' Zach let out a huff. ''And here I thought that you're the honest one.'' He said in a bored tone.

A grin appeared on Gray's face. ''At least I'm not the one who hides stuff from people. Tell me, when where you going to tell me that your scent started.'' 

''Why should I tell you? You obviously smelled it.'' Zach answered after a couple of seconds of silence.

Gray chuckled and placed a hand on Zach's hip. When he looked up at his brother's head he frowned. He wanted to see his brother's face but that would mean letting go of him. His smile returned when he realized that there was a window in front of the stove. So if he was lucky he could see his brother's reflection in it. And for some reason he was. When he leaned to the left he saw his brother's face in the reflection of the window. His smile widened when he saw that his soulmate was smiling. When he felt Zach taking a small step backwards he took the hint and reluctantly let go of his hips. 

''Here you go'' Zach said while handing Gray a plate. And to hide the fact that he was blushing he bowed his head down. He hoped that Gray wouldn't notice it but unfortunately for him he did. 

''Something wrong?'' Gray asked with a teasing tone and large grin on his face. 

''What's wrong?'' Zach answered a couple of seconds later. He was about to crack an egg but before he could Gray stopped him. Gray placed his plate with pancakes on the counter and turned Zach around.

''The fact that you're still hiding.'' Gray placed his arms back around Zach's waist. At first he thought it was his imagination when he felt two arms around his neck. But when he opened his eyes again he saw that it was real. He smiled at Zach who blushed in response. Zach was about to move his arms but Gray stopped him before he could even try. ''Please don't.''

Zach swallowed and responded with a soft okay. 

''I know that you still hate the fact that we're soulmates-''

Zach frowned at that and interrupted, ''I don't hate it.'' Gray frowned at him before letting out a sigh. He made a mental note that Zach will never stop the habit of interrupting him. And he should just deal with it.

''But you don't like it either. If you could pick someone else to be your soulmate, would you?'' Zach didn't answer that question and Gray continued. ''See. But don't worry. I don't blame you. If I was you I would probably react the same way.'' Gray buried his face in his brother's chest. ''But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try.''

Zach raised his eyebrow and said, ''what do you mean with that?''

Gray looked up and smiled at him. ''The rest of the week I'm going to try to sweep you of your feet.'' Gray paused before he continued with, ''not literally of course. I'm not even tall enough to place my head on your shoulders.'' Zach smiled at that. ''I'm going to show you that whatever force it is that decided that we're soulmates wasn't wrong. Trust me Zach Mitchell, by the end of the week.'' Gray didn't finish his sentence and just winked at his soulmate. Which caused Zach to turn as red as a tomato. 

Zach swallowed before he said with a smirk, "I did not know that you could be this overconfident. You really think that it's going to be easy?'' When he saw Gray roll his eyes his smirk turned into a smile. ''But I love to see you try.'' 

 

* * *

 

Several hours past since breakfast. Zach was in his room playing video games and Gray was in his room staring at his forum post. It's been almost an entire day and not a single person responded yet. ''It's probably too weird...'' Gray mumbled to himself. That's why he scrolled trough the forums searching for something even weirder. And lo and behold, not much later he found it. The it that made him feel better about his own it. But it also freaked him out so he turned off his laptop. He decided that he would find his brain bleach offline instead. But luck wasn't on his side when he tripped over his own shoes. ''Crap.'' Gray muttered. He felt a sting on his arm and realized that it was worser than he thought. ''Really?'' He asked to no one. 

Gray decided to go to the bathroom to get some band-aids. When he realized that they were out of them he decided to go to the drug store. He didn't want to worry his brother so he left without telling him. Also he was afraid that if he did his brother would think he was even more immature than he already thought he was. And that would definitely destroy the chances of him proving that he will be a good Alpha and soulmate. After a ten minute walk he arrived at the drug store. 

''Good day, dear.'' Said the old lady behind the counter. When she looked closer her smile widened. ''Awh, if it isn't.'' She stopped to think of his name. ''I'm sorry, dear. But what's your name again?''

Gray smiled at her. He didn't recall telling her his name. Or even her telling him her name. ''My name is Gray, ma'am.'' 

''Nice to see you again, Gray. Now where's that lovely Omega of yours? Is he still hiding it?'' 

A blush appeared on his face when she referred to Zach as his. He didn't really know if he should tell her or not. But after a quick internal debate he decided that it couldn't hurt to tell her. ''As a matter of fact he doesn't. He stopped hiding it yesterday.'' The old lady smiled at that.

''Well isn't that wonderful!'' She clasped her hands together with a smile. ''But you're obviously not here to tell that. How can I help you?'' 

''Oh, just looking for a box of band-aids.'' 

''Of course, dear.'' She pointed at the aisle which had band-aids and he nodded in return.

Deciding that the simple band-aids would do just fine he grabbed the cheapest he could see. 

''Is that all?'' The lady asked when he handed her the cardboard box.

''Yes.'' 

''Are you sure?'' She asked carefully.

He frowned at that. ''Uhm, yeah I'm sure. Is there something wrong?'' Was there something he didn't know?

The old lady shook her head with a smile. ''Nothing, sweetie.'' She scanned the box before placing it in a plastic bag. ''That will be 2 dollars please.'' 

He handed her the money and she handed him the bag. ''Oh wait.'' Gray didn't notice it but she wrapped the receipt over a small square package before putting it in the bag.

''Have a nice day.'' She said while waving at him when he left the store.

 

* * *

 

When he got home he immediately put on the band-aid. Lucky for him Zach didn't notice that he left so he didn't have to worry about that. Gray was about to trow away the plastic bag when he realized there was something in it. He realized that their was something in the receipt. His whole face turned red when he saw what it was. ''You've got to be kidding me.'' Gray immediately looked at the door after he said that. Zach seemed to grow the ability to walk in whenever he said things like that to himself. But again he was lucky and Zach wasn't there. He stared at the condom package before stuffing it in his pocket. If he got lucky, in more ways than one, the condom wouldn't last. But he wasn't about to bring his hopes up only to get them smashed to the ground. And it wasn't that Gray was only interested in sex. He really wants Zach to be happy with the fact that they're soulmates. If only his body and instincts wasn't so death set on claiming him. 

 

The sound of water falling greeted him when he walked upstairs. When he jumped on the bed he heard a soft squeak. He placed the condom in his nightstand before rolling on his back. It felt like the water noised where louder when he closed his eyes. So with closed eyes Gray was laying on his bed. And than it hit him like a ton of bricks. His brother was showering. Which meant that he was naked. And that meant that his soulmate was naked. His face turned red again and before he knew it all kinds of fantasies flew trough his head. His eyes widened and he abruptly sat up. ''Crap.'' He mumbled to himself. ''Okay think unsexy thought. Think unsexy thoughts.'' But just like yesterday it didn't work. But unlike yesterday, ''you've got to be kidding me!'' He whisper shouted. His face was fire red when he realized that he had a boner. When he still heard water falling he decided that jacking off was better than sitting with a boner.

 

* * *

 

''Gray! Diner's ready!'' Zach shouted from downstairs. Gray reluctantly turned his laptop on sleep mode and went downstairs. It wasn't that he didn't want to eat it. It was that he didn't want to see his brother. He felt ashamed about what he did. So he kept trying to tell himself that it was natural. But unfortunately that didn't help. 

''Something wrong, Gray?'' Zach asked when he realized that Gray wasn't looking at him. Which made him realize that in the last few days he asked that and heard that a lot. ''I mean, I made you dinner. The least you can do is thank me.'' 

Gray looked up at his brother who was grinning at him. Memories of what happened hit him like a ton of bricks. He decided to not answer. Which wasn't the best thing he could do because it irritated Zach. 

It was obvious in his scent and on his face. And that made Gray feel even worse than he already did. 

''Come on, Gray.'' And reluctantly Gray looked at up from his plate. Not even a second later he wished that he didn't. Zach was slightly pouting at him and it took all he had to not pounce on him. He really wanted to feel those plush pink lips on his. 'Is it really that bad?'' 

 When he heard that Gray immediately shook his head. ''It's great.'' He said quickly. ''I'm just tired.''

Zach stared at him which caused him to sweat. ''Okay.'' Zach said unsure. He wasn't really convinced but decided to just let it be. If something was wrong he was sure that his brother would ask for his help.

Not much later they were both done and Zach volunteered to do the dishes so Gray could take a nap. Before Gray left the kitchen he wanted to thank his brother again and to promise him that the next day he would do the dishes. His face turned red the second he saw his brother. Or to be more specific his brother's ass. Zach was bend over to grab the bottle of dish-wash. 

''Crap.'' Gray mouthed and he quickly left the kitchen. He didn't know if he was the luckiest or unluckiest boy alive. But he was sure as hell that he had the sexiest Omega alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The forum post Gray wrote is not actually a real post. I just changed a real forum post from http://www.experienceproject.com with inspect element. But that doesn't mean you can't comment on his post. For the next chapter I need some comments for his post. Of course I could write some myself, but because I'm a lazy bum I'll ask for help. So, if you want to comment on Gray's post just mail it or leave it in a comment :).
> 
> And get it, GMintBeans? Because Gray Mitchell and my user-name is MintBeans... Get it? Okay... I'm just gonna leave...


	4. Mine

The sound of typing kept Gray up. His brother was still up so he decided that it would be impossible to fall sleep now. He turned on his own laptop and placed it on his lap. ''I should really ask for a new one.'' Thought Gray. He got Zach's old laptop. With the emphasis on old. Because before it was Zach's laptop it was their father's laptop. Which meant that this thing was only good for writing school papers. Using the internet was a pain in the ass. But until Zach buys or gets a new one he's stuck with it. When finally the browser appeared he logged into the forum. Gray's eyes light up when he saw the one beside the envelope icon. Someone reacted on his post. It was just one person but he couldn't be any happier. But his excitement was short lived when he realized that it also could be an automated message. So with closed eyes he clicked on the icon. Several seconds passed before he found the courage to open them. He almost fell from his chair when he was proven wrong. The smile reappeared on his face and with confidence he clicked on the message. 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Gray's face was red when he finished reading the comment. ''That's an option.'' He said to himself. Did he want to sleep with Zach. Yes. But did he have any idea how to? No. Well, he knew how to have sex. That wasn't the problem. The problem was, how will he get Zach to sleep with him. To him sleeping with Zach was part of the end goal. Not a way to get to the end goal. But showing what he means to him and just being nice was a good start. ''So I should just flirt with him?'' With a sigh he opened Google. And after a full minute it was finally loaded. The next hour he searched up ways to flirt with someone. He placed the tips he thought were useful in a list. The next day he would try some of them and rate them on how Zach would react to them. After another hour of searching how to flirt with someone, he did some research about various not so family friendly things. Because if it's going to happen he should at least know the basics. And before he knew it it was 4 AM in the morning. 

''Wait what?'' He asked himself when he looked at the numbers on the right side of his screen. ''Whoops.'' He turned his laptop off and went to sleep. 

It was 1 Pm when Gray woke up. He immediately jumped out of bed to check on his brother. When he saw that his brother was still sleeping he was relieved. Because now he could try one of the tips. Cook for them. It was simple and this way he could show him that he really cared about him. So with a smile he left his brothers room. When he got to the kitchen he opened the fridge. 

''Eggs, bacon and toast should be enough right?'' Gray asked himself while grabbing the ingredients. He turned on the stove very carefully. His mother never let him cook, she was afraid that he might hurt himself. And the chance that the house could burn down was also a big factor. That's why last night he also read how to cook. So he figured he would be fine. 

When he was finished he was kind of proud of his work. It was simple, but it was the first thing he ever cooked by himself. He poured orange juice into a cup before placing everything on a tray. Very carefully and very slow, almost like he was a snail, he walked upstairs. When he left his brother's room earlier he didn't close the door, so he could push it open with his back. 

''Zach, wake up.'' He said loudly. After waiting he couple seconds he realized that that wasn't enough. So he balanced the tray on one hand and shook his brother. ''Wake up, it's almost 2 AM.'' 

Finally he was answered with a response. If you could call grunting a response. And Gray did.

''Wake up, sleepy head. I made you breakfast.'' He held the tray closer to Zach like he wanted him to smell it. And it worked. Zach fully woke up by the scent of bacon. 

''Huh?'' Zach said while rubbing his eyes. He sat up straight and trough squinted eyes looked at Gray.

''Good morning! I made you breakfast.'' Gray placed the tray on Zach's lap before sitting on the edge of the bed. ''Hope you like it.'' 

Zach raised his eyebrow before looking down. ''Thanks,'' he grabbed a piece of toast and examined it, ''I guess.'' Gray smiled widely at him, slightly creeping his brother. ''Something wrong?'' Zach asked after realizing that his brother wasn't going to stop smiling.

''Nothing.'' His brother answered after a couple seconds of silence. Gray bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from smiling widely. 

''Okay.'' Zach grabbed a piece of bacon and bite a piece of it. The breakfast was great. That wasn't what bothered him. He just didn't have a clue why Gray would make him breakfast. And to top it off it didn't make sense that he would bring it to his bed. The sound of someone's stomach rumbling tore him away from his thoughts. ''Hungry?'' He asked with a mouth full of bacon.

''Euh.'' Gray scratched his neck but before he could continue Zach interrupted him.

''Just eat something.'' He pointed to the plate with eggs, bacon and toast. 

Gray blinked a couple times before fully sitting on the bed in front of his brother. He grabbed a slice of toast and placed a egg on top of it. They sat their in silence while eating their breakfast. The silence wasn't awkward, it was rather pleasant. When they finished Zach grabbed the tray. But before he could sit up Gray stopped him.

''No, don't worry. I'll clean it.'' Gray grabbed the tray and before Zach could stop him he sprinted out of the room.

''Thanks, I guess.'' Zach said to his door.

 

* * *

 

Gray couldn't be out of the room fast enough. He placed the dishes into the sink and sighed. ''Stupid hormones.'' He muttered for the billionth time. It didn't go as planned. Not in a bad way, it went better than expected. But some things were _too_ better than expected. Like how Zach looks like when he just woke up. He expected his brother to look like everyone else when they woke up. Really, really and than I mean really unsexy. The complete opposite of sexy. The definition of ugly. But no, Zach Mitchell was probably the only person on planet earth who looked sexy when they just woke up. The way his hair was ruffled, the fact that his lips looked even better than normal and the fact that his voice is a little bit softer because he didn't use it for a couple of hours. It just wasn't fair. Gray did the dishes to distract his mind of Zach. And luckily for him that worked. But not for long, he only used two plates and a cup after all.

 

 

* * *

 

Hours past before Gray and Zach saw each other again. Zach was upstairs the whole time and Gray was hiding downstairs watching TV. When heard Zach run downstairs he was surprised and a little bit curious of why his brother was in such a hurry. His curiosity only increased when his brother decided to stand directly in front of him.

''Something wrong?'' He asked while turning down the volume of the TV. 

''Well,'' Zach started drawing out the e more than necessary, ''you have the cash right?'' Gray nodded at that and Zach placed his hand on his neck. ''I wanted to ask.'' He paused a second before saying the other word. Gray could clearly see that his brother was nervous and frowned at that. It must have been awhile since he saw his brother like this. If he ever saw his brother like this at all.

''Can I use the money to buy a new laptop? I mean it isn't enough to buy a new one but can I use some of the money to buy a new if you get what I mean I have money and than you just give me twenty bucks so I have enough to buy a new one'' Zach said with the speed of a rocket ship. Not pausing for air or even Gray when he tried to interrupt him.

''SURE.'' Gray shouted to get his attention. ''If-''

''If what?''

Gray rolled his eyes and continued. ''If I get your old laptop.'' Zach smiled widely at that before almost jumping in the air.

''Of course! Come let's go to the store right now.'' Zach grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off.

''What about the money?'' Gray asked when Zach opened the door. 

''I have it here.'' Zach fished some bills out of his pocket before showing it to him.

''Wait what?'' 

''No time for questions, just come with me.''

And with a sigh Gray left the couch to join his brother.

 

* * *

 

 ''That will be nine hundred and ninety dollars, sir.'' Said the man behind the counter. Zach smiled before handing him the money.

''Here you go.'' He said. But before he could retract his hand he felt the man giving his hand a slight squeeze.

''You know this place isn't very often visited by angels. But I'm glad you stopped by.'' The man smirked at Zach while Gray was torn between rolling his eyes and glaring at the man. Zach on the other hand just smiled. It was so cheesy that it was funny to him.

''Thank you,'' Zach looked at the man's name tag, ''Vincent.''

''Just telling the truth, darling.'' He gave Zach the plastic bag with a wink. That's when he noticed that Gray was glaring at him the whole time. ''Something wrong, kiddo?'' He asked while bending towards him. 

Gray gritted his teeth before shaking his head. ''Nothing wrong.'' He realized that that sounded too impolite for his taste and finished it with, ''sir.''

Vincent smirked at that. Obviously not convinced. ''If you need some help with plug-ins or how to plug things in,'' he winked at Zach with a toothy smirk, ''just call me.'' He wrote his number on a sticky note before handing it to Zach. Who just like last time politely smiled and thanked him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gray was pissed of. Or better said he was furious. He wanted to yell at Vincent for blatantly flirting with his soulmate right in front of him. And he wanted to shake his brother and yell that his nonchalant-ness wasn't helping. When he took place in the car he probably looked really angry because Zach immediately asked him if something was wrong. He tried to come up with a lie, but his brain and mouth didn't agree with him. Because he let out a growl. Zach didn't know what to say so he just waited until Gray started talking.

"You're mine." Gray muttered after a while. Zach raised his eyebrow before frowning.

"What?"

"You heard it. You, are, mine. It's simple really." Gray's face was emotionless when he said it.

Zach didn't know how to respond to that. Unlike Gray he liked to pretend that they weren't soulmates. So seeing Gray this possesive confused him. And he would be lying if he said that it didn't turn him on. Because it kind of did. Which confused him even more.

Gray was too pissed off to notice the blushing mess next to him.

"Jealous?" Zach asked. It was the first thing that came up in his head and the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Gray blinked at his brother before he smirked. "Why would I be? I know that you're mine and that's all that matters." When he saw that his brother's blush increased his smirk widened. Apparently his brother liked it when he got possesive. Not that he minded it. It meant that he was a little closer to getting him to accept the fact that they're soulmates.

 

* * *

 

 

After a really awkward ride they finally got home. The entire time both of them refused to speak. Everything they did together was done in complete silence. When Zach gave Gray his old laptop, silence. When they had dinner, silence. When they watched TV, not really silence because the TV was on. But other than that the house was filled with complete silence.

It was 2 AM and Gray was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. The past hours were playing in his head like a movie.

"I can't believe I said that..." He muttered to himself. "Not that Zach minded." That made him smile. Zach didn't mind at all, he even blushed because of it. And with that Gray fell asleep with a smile.

Gray sat up on his bed when he heard the door open.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" He asked with a frown.

Zach didn't respond but instead walked towards his brother. He pushed his legs aside before placing himself in front of Gray's crotch.Gray's eyes widened but before he could say something his pants and underwear were gone. Zach looked up at him with a questioning look. Like he wanted to ask permission without really asking. With wide eyes Gray nodded.

Gray's cock was hard without Zach even touching it. Zach placed some kisses on the shaft before looking Gray in the eyes. And while remaining eye-contact Zach started licking the shaft instead of kissing it. Gray moaned at the sensation. He was torn between wanting to close his eyes and staring in his brother's pretty eyes.

It was like Zach could feel he only paid half the attention he used to. Because not even a second later Gray could feel his brother's lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. Zach slide the cock in his mouth while remaining eye-contact with Gray. With a moan Gray threw his head backwards. He sighed and felt his brother smile around his cock.

Zach pressed his tongue on the underside of the shaft. "Zach... I'm going to come." Gray moaned. Zach started swirling his tongue around Gray's cock before releasing it with a pop.

Gray looked down at his brother with a frown. "Zach?"

Zach smiled in return. He pressed himself up and placed himself on his brother's lap. Gray quickly grabbed his hips and squeezed them. Zach bite his lower lip and placed his arms around his brother's neck. He leaned in forwards but stopped before their lips touched.

"Please, fuck me." He asked with a breathy voice.

Gray smiled widely but before he could respond he fell backwards.

Gray flinged forward while panting heavily. When he looked around him he saw that it was still night. But Zach wasn't there.

When he felt that his pants were wet he sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Sperm filled his underwear and he frowned. "I didn't even got to climax in my dream..." He muttered. His brother was even a tease in his dreams. It was cruel if you asked him. He threw himself backwards and stared at the ceiling. The sound and image of his brother begging him to fuck him was playing in his head like a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank KatleenIce for sending me a comment :).
> 
> This was my first smut so please give me some tips on how to improve it.


	5. That's a bad word.

''18024, 18025, 18026..'' muttered Gray to himself while staring at the ceiling. After his wet dream, or better said dry dream, he couldn't fall asleep. And even after counting to a thousand he wasn't any closer to dreamworld. Unlucky for him the boat to dreamworld left the haven already and there was nothing he could do about it except for waiting. So he stepped out of his bed with a groan. He hoped that his brother would still be asleep so he could avoid having to look at him. Normally he wouldn't mind, and since short he even likes it. But Gray was afraid that he would get a boner if he was even in the same room as his brother because of that dream.

The cold handle of the bathroom woke him a little bit up. But it was the ice cold water that he splashed onto his face that did the trick. Gray was in the middle of brushing his tooth when the bathroom door opened. ''Good morning.'' said Zach with closed eyes. Just like Gray he splashed his face with water. Gray muttered a good morning back and tried to concentrate on his own reflection. 

''Really?'' he thought to himself bitterly. His stare contest with his reflection was disrupted by Zach's hand picking up his tooth brush. Gray couldn't help himself but to travel his eyes along his brother's arm. His brother was wearing a short sleeved shirt. Before he could stop himself his eyes traveled south and he immediately spat out his toothpaste when he realized what he saw.

''Could you be any more of a fucking tease?'' asked Gray with an annoyed voice. Zach just raised his eyebrow at him before spitting out his toothpaste. He cleaned his mouth and smirked. ''Something wrong?'' he asked nonchalantly. 

''Yes, there's something wrong! I mean being a teenager his hard enough without your soulmate walking around naked'' Gray waved around with his arms before continuing. ''And yeah pun intended.'' 

Zach raised his eyebrow at that. ''With that I mean, you're giving me enough boners already and I don't want to start this morning beating the stick, if you know what I mean.'' 

Zach's face lit up like the fourth of July. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realized that there was nothing he could think of. With a bite of his lip he swallowed the lump in his throat. A playful smirk appeared on his face. ''So I've been giving you boners, eh?'' he asked with a false sweet tone.

Now it was Gray's turn to bumble like an idiot. ''Uh..'' was all that came out of his mouth. Zach traded his smirk in for a genuine smile while placing his arms around Gray's neck. ''So, what do you think about?'' he asked before biting his lip.

''Huh? What are you talking about?'' asked Gray with a confused face. He really wanted to place his hands on Zach's hips but he was too confused to move.

''You know when you're, as you like to say beat your stick.'' Zach smirked again at Gray's red face, but before Gray could make a fool of himself Zach continued. ''Do you picture me on my knees or on my back?''  

Gray's eyes turned into saucers and he was sure that he lost the ability to talk. ''Oh don't be shy. I would love to know what you think I sound like when you fuck me.'' Zach said a nonchalantly as possible. 

Gray could feel his face burning and he was scared that he was actually on fire. ''Or is that not what you think of?'' 

''Well I woke up before I could.'' Gray blurted out with a disappointed voice. 

''What?'' Gray smiled, it looked like he had the upper hand again. 

''Last night I had the best dream of my life.'' his smile widened. ''You on your knees, sucking licking. It was great really. And don't give me that look you know perfectly what I'm talking about.'' Gray sighed. ''It couldn't get any better than that could it? Well that was until you jumped on my lap. Really I should've known it was a dream the second you did that.'' Gray shook his head head softly. ''I mean there's no way we would be on eye level if you were on my lap. But back to the story. You looked so sweet when you begged me to fuck you.'' 

Zach's face was an even darker shade of red than Gray's was a second ago. He took a deep breath and smiled. ''Really, huh? Well, want to reenact it?'' Zach moved his left hand and placed it before Gray's crotch. ''But this time we can go all the way.'' Zach locked his eyes onto Gray's and smiled.

Gray looked back at Zach with a mixture of a ton of emotions. Was his brother being serious or was he just messing with him. The answer came quick when he saw that his brother was trying to hold back a laugh. Gray looked at his brother with a face that just screamed, are you kidding me? And that's where Zack broke. He couldn't stop himself from laughing. 

Gray folded his arms and looked at Zach with a disapproving look. ''Sorry, Gray. But you should've seen your face!'' Zach said after a deep breath. ''Well I'm gonna get dressed. But thanks for the laugh, dude.'' Zach chuckled a little while turning around to open the door.

''I should really spank you for that.'' muttered Gray to himself. But Zach heard it and froze. His breath hitched and he ran out of the bathroom as fast as he could.

''Looks like I have the upper hand again.'' thought Gray to himself with a smile. ''And a boner.'' he thought to himself with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long. And also sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
